


Forests of the Night

by CrippledShadow



Series: The Night [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 1001 Arabian Nights, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Betrayal, Bigotry & Prejudice, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fake Science, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannigram -Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, Love Triangles, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Mpreg, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sequel, Stillbirth, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrippledShadow/pseuds/CrippledShadow
Summary: "You delight in cruelty and lack any appreciation for any life but your own. Men like you should not exist; there was something dangerous coiled in you that would always have shown itself... It is in your nature to twist and use until all that remains are broken pieces..."Lord Hannibal strives to mend the fracture he had created between himself and his beloved mate as the demons of his past and rumours of infidelity and treason continue to torment him and plots in every shadow threaten the stability of his kingdom.Meanwhile, Will has begun to wonder if every had truely understood the alpha or allowed himself to be blinded as his affections grew. Can a man so drenched in blood and built on foundations of vanity and prejudice really change or always revert back to his nature eventually?Continuing the 1001 Arabian NightsAU Amongst the Ruins





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> Once again I have gone back and expanded on what I had originally planed would be a tiny, weird one shot and for a while I hadn't planned on sharing this one but ... :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Title is of course from Blake's The Tyger

**Seven Years Later**

 

The sun was high and well past noon although only a few rays reached the throne at the end of the hall, all the better to cast the man upon it in slight shadow, to guard expression and encourage a touch of unease. Hannibal had found himself distracted since he had risen and for the first time in many years feeling he was short of sleep. With the traces of his mate’s scent all but gone from the rooms they shared the empty ache that had plagued him for weeks was only made worse, a weakness that frustrated him to no end, and found himself drifting to the omega how had been his bonded mate for almost ten years (and all but owned his heart for years before that). None of this showed in his exterior.

 

“A legal marriage.”

 

It seemed far too many of his days lately were spent in the drudgery of court, delegations and petitions, doubled now as many day to day duties had for a time been taken by his mate. The visit of an old acquaintance, the Lady Du Maurier, had appeared as a pleasant change only now, standing before him be wondered if he could have heard her correctly. Beside him his young half brother Anthony inclined his head, smiling foolishly.

 

“You wish to remarry my lady? I can only congratulate you; it must have been challenging these past few months after you and your husband being…so _happy,”_ he paused suggestively _._ “Together for so many years.”

 

“No, _my lord_ ,” she said, the clipped tone slight enough to not be overtly rude but only just. The alpha woman remained striking despite being some years his senior and he remembered in their youth she had been a force to be reckoned with, enraged when her father had sent her away to be married at the same time he was being taught to rule. She gestured behind her and a slim young woman stepped forward. Dressed in a version of one of the fashions becoming common among omegas, a gown reaching just below the calf with lightly embroidered splits up the sides worn over lacy stockings, but made of such a sheer material that each curve of her upper body was highlighted obscenely. 

 

“My eldest daughter,” she said. “Now that you have set aside your mistress it is high time for a match worthy of your name.”

 

Silence hung for several minutes. Though still somewhat infamous for his past deeds, what was referred to in murmurs as his bout of madness, in world of city states almost constantly at odds trade and strong alliances were a requirement of the smaller regions.

 

The celebrated bastard laughed heartily and Hannibal had to fight the urge to join him at the look on his old friend’s face.

 

“I’m afraid you have been misinformed,” Hannibal said politely. “I do not have a mistress as I find my interests lie solely with my bonded mate. I have no need or desire to acquire other company, lovely though you are.” He addressed the last to the young woman who blushed furiously as he mother scowled at the way her words were twisted.

 

“I have saved my beloved Alana a long time for you Hannibal,” she went on as if discussing nothing more dangerous than the weather. “Talented, obedient and a far greater than you could wish to find elsewhere. Not to mention fertile.”

 

Hannibal thought he saw a flash of anger cross the girl’s face but so fast he did not believe he had seen it. Looking at her more closely he could admit that she was beautiful but older than he had taken her for, early thirties perhaps and a few years older than his mate. _To be kept unmated so long for a poorly planed political manoeuvre…_ It was crueler than he would have expected of Bedelia.

 

“You overstep yourself Bedelia,” he said coldly. “Nonetheless I hope you will both remain as guests as it has been far to long.”

 

“So gracious, my lord,” Bedelia said, smiling again. She turned, taking her leave without dismissal and taking her daughter with her. Hannibal waited until the doors had closed, leaving him alone with Antony before pushing to his feet with a growl.

 

“This is your own fault you know,” the younger alpha said.

 

“How do you make that?” Hannibal growled. He had barely killed anyone in the last seven years, having only been driven to the point of desperately needing to a few months earlier.

 

“Give him another child to fuss over,” Anthony said, waving a hand dismissively. “All that omega needs is to be reassured that you haven’t lost interest. Hannibal, after everything that’s happened in the last year… and you blamed him and locked him away when he didn’t get over losing a baby as fast as you did then wonder why people believe he’s out of favour and you are looking for a new wife.”

 

_That may not be so simple_

 

Hannibal didn’t answer. Too many rumours had been circulating concerning Will of late from his common birth to questions of his fidelity (“ _been a prostitute half his life, I heard”_ ) and Hannibal knew his own actions, both in shunning Will after he could not get over his grief and later in attempts to bring him back to his side that had cost them so dearly. 

 

_It made no sense_. Will had previously undergone two uncomplicated pregnancies with their fourteen year old daughter and the twins who had followed two years later not showing any ill effects but the third had proved harder than expected of a still young and apparently healthy omega. Twice in less than three years not long after his belly had started to swell he’d begun to bleed heavily and lost the child.By any rights, Will should not have entered heat again as soon as he had after the second miscarriage, mere weeks later before his body had recovered completely from the ordeal. Hannibal knew he bore some blame for not being reasonable, shown self control and taken measures to prevent his omega from getting pregnant yet again but Will had been so desperate for another and he to make his mate happy again.

 

He had mourned all the loses, the miscarriages and the poor child later that had almost taken Will from him too. 

 

Of course it remained a fact in the public eye that they were at odds as Will had left their home months ago and retreated to the cottage the alpha had built him before the birth of their first child.

 

_He had been beyond words, beyond rational thought and the control he valued so much.The bruises left on the omega’s wrists spoke louder than any accusation. Will had begged him to stop and he hadn’t…_

 

“Tell me Anthony, why must you speak when you have nothing to say.”

 

 

 

Hannibal considered what more he could say as he trekked across the grounds after leaving Antony, oblivious to the beauty around him determined again to reason with his mate. He did not want to take stock in Antony’s words but could not reject them out of hand.His relationship with his half brother had often been complicated even if Anthony expressed little ambition. Still it had been at the behest of his mother that he try to care for the other alpha, one of the few bastards his father acknowledged for reasons known only to him. In recent years the stronger cause for dislike towards Antony had been the familiarity the man took with his mate and Hannibal endeavoured to never leave Will alone with him even if the omega had never expressed more than required politeness.

 

_Omegas were for the most creatures ruled by instinct, delicate, easy to manipulate and if given the chance prone to slutish behaviour_

 

Hannibal drew up mid-step shocked at the thought and, shamefully something he had once believed. Will had forced him to see the exception to so many of his preconceived notions based heavily, more so than he would care to admit on the flighty and scandalous behaviour of the omega his father had forced on him.

 

The omega handled himself admirably at court with intelligence that surpassed almost all he interacted with but the life didn’t truly suit him. His own life had been one of responsibility and privilege and he he aches to know that Will had spent most of his life unsure of his future, subjected to indecency to survive. Although born a commoner Will knew too well the challenges many people in their care faced but never allowed his rational mind to be compromised with quick schemes or reckless kindness, his quiet and unofficial counsellor and voice of reason. Hannibal truly was fortunate in his mate and found himself thinking again of how easily he could have missed that if his beautiful little mate had not been so clever.

 

Will had done more for him and their people than most would ever know.

 

He reached the cottage, a quaint tiny building bordered by trees, had been empty for some years although maintained as all residences were if needed. Will sat underneath one of the sweeping willow trees cast in a shadow from the swaying curtain, eyes half closed. Unwittingly Hannibal recalled another image from beneath the same tree; Will’s smile as he watched their young daughter play alongside his maidservant’s son, his petite frame almost dwarfed by his belly, swollen almost fully with their unborn sons.

 

Hannibal slowed his pace as he watched his mate, admiring how the sunlight cast gold streaks though dark curls, clear blue eyes and full lips, down to the how the fine material and fitted lines of his clothing highlighting his slim form. For the first few months he had not questioned the simple clothing Will had chosen, happy not to waste finery even if he was surprised that an omega would no anything other than seek the finest garments and jewels only to quickly be distracted by something else.

 

_No, Will was nothing like that vapid creature_

 

The new style, a well fitted gown reaching to the ankles but on either side spilt up to the knee to reveal thin, lightly muscled and stockinged legs became Will quite nicely although he expected he would find his omega enticing in any garment.

 

The omega truely was beautiful and he only wished he had better news to discuss. He realised with some surprise that Will was not alone. He recognised the woman lying on the grass beside him, the one handmaid Will had maintained through the years (with no qualms about her illegitimate son), and scowled as he recognised the young guard leaning against the trunk.

 

“Leave us.”

 

The maid stood but the young man hesitated and looked ready to argue the point. Hannibal stepped forward glaring furiously at the insolence.

 

“It’s alright Mathew,” Will said calmly, his gaze directed to the surface of the lake rather than either alpha. “Please…”

 

After another moment of hesitation the young man obeyed but not without throwing an outright glare at Hannibal as his hand closed over the hilt of the sword he carried. _Beyond indecent._ If he had not cared for upsetting his mate further he would have had the man whipped or worse.

 

“My lord.” Will turned his pale face up as he greeted the alpha for a moment before returning to the water, soft and always calm.

 

For a moment he remembered Will as he had first seen him. Trussed up in ceremonial garments and jewels, pretty young face an appropriate mix of wonder and fear as he was presented to his king and future alpha for approval. Even if he had not noted much at the time about the newest toy at that point he did not miss his eyes; the clear, dark blue that showed just enough defiance and intelligence to betray the submissive facade he was portraying. A blink however and this was gone. 

_Had it really been more than ten years since that day?_

 

“We are alone now my love,” Hannibal said. “You may use my name.”

 

“Say what you come to say, and then leave.”

 

Hannibal suppressed a flinch at the coldness in Will’s voice but moved closer to sit beside him on the grass. Will was no less beautiful now as he had been then at barely eighteen.Feeling clumsy and foolish as he realised he had not spoken for several seconds Hannibal struggled to form a rebuttal.

 

“You are not safe here,” he blurted out, embarrassed as Will glanced sideways at him. Colour was beginning to show in his cheeks at the flippant way the omega was acting, now feeling both embarrassed and frustrated.

 

 

After Will had repeatedly refused his summons over the past few months Hannibal had been tempted more than once to have him forcefully removed or simply walk down, sling the disobedient omega over his shoulder and carry him back to the manor himself. Still he had refrained expecting Will to give in by his own accord but made sure to post extra guards around the little house both to guard and report back on him. Now he realised that apart from the one Will had been so happily talking to they were alone. 

 

“You have left enough soldiers to keep anyone from approaching unawares and to keep me from leaving,” Will replied still sounding as if this information did not concern him very much.

 

“And where are they?”

 

Will shrugged.

 

“You have not been yourself of late,” he said trying another tact. “I know you would never by choice...”

 

The omega chuckled darkly, stretching out his legs. Hannibal followed the movement unconsciously, admiring the slim calf as the split side of his gown was drawn up to the omega’s stocking clad knee.

 

“Is that it,”Will said calmly though the coldness snapped Hannibal back to attention. “Have I failed you in some way? As it is, it seems I am to be absent from discussion while my future and children’s are decided so why would I not wish to avoid being burdened by your presence or you by mine.”

 

“Will please. You have been sequestered these past weeks by your choice,” Hannibal protested thoughts already regretting the choice of words. “In light of your recent…incident…there are new rumours,” Hannibal began. “Questioning why a royal spouse would require a private retreat of their own particularly during their heat cycles unless salacious acts were occurring. And with your actions lately and refusing aid during your heat...”

 

“Is that what you are here to ask?” Will whispered, fury dancing evident in his dark blue eyes. The alpha looked at him imploringly.

 

“I would never insult you by asking that, though the company you keep…” Hannibal interrupted himself. “but to suffer heat alone without just cause-”

 

“No. You have actively worked to humiliate me in the past but how dare you suggest…”

 

“Now Will-”

 

“‘ _A weak-minded creature with no purpose beyond breeding like all of your kind and now not even good for that_ ’,” Will said quietly. His own words replayed uncomfortably in Hannibal’s head as he had snarled them as Will continued almost blandly. “ _Shrinking from your duties and the children you already have. Perhaps life in a whorehouse would suit you better_.”

 

Hannibal flinched as the words were thrown back in his face. He had for a long time held no illusions about his own actions or regret but looking on how he had treated Will he was disgusted with himself. 

 

“Will, those were words spoken in anger, the loss we were both feeling and I was not in control of my grief-"

 

“I see the way you’ve changed. You are cruel, without any valid reason and beyond measure. You spent three years butchering innocent women and omegas for the crime of a single person. That is the logic of a child not a man. I pity you,” Will said coldly. “Do as you please, my lord, as you have always but do not insult me further with your so called regret.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for this chapter: references to past rape/non-con, stillbirth and infant death
> 
>  

 

**_Five Months Earlier_ **

 

_Hannibal woke easily and automatically reached for his mate. The sheets on the other side of the bed were tangled around the omega’s body as of he had been thrashing and as he watched Will quivered with a low groan. Worse, at the neck of his nightgown and wrists where the material had worked up he could see scratches and spots of blood staining the white fabric._

 

**_Another nightmare then but not enough to wake him_ **

 

_“Will,” Hannibal said, shaking him gently. The omega woke with a startled gasp and his hand flew to cover his stomach, running shaking fingers over the mound of their child as if desperate to confirm it was still there._

 

_“Calm down little omega, I’m here.” Hannibal stroked along Will’s back until he stopped shaking and pulled Will back against him. “What were you dreaming of?”_

 

_“I don’t know,” Will murmured still sounding scared and weak. “I’m sorry.”_

__

_Hannibal pressed a kiss to Will’s neck before easing back. Although it had been some time since they had been fully intimate his sleeping in the omega’s bed with him seemed to help with his recent bout of nightmares and letting his mate’s arse press against his crotch was far too distracting._

 

_“I do not want you straying far while I am unable to protect you,” Hannibal said, the warmth and fondness in his voice softening the order.“You must not exert yourself, particularly so close to your confinement.”_

 

_Laying on the bed beside him Will pushed himself up on his elbow stiffly as his other hand cradled his round stomach just beginning to fill out his nightclothes. The slightly frustrated look at being coddled was tempered by understanding of the meaning behind it. Will didn’t miss the fascination his alpha expressed each time he touched his changing body or how tenderly he doted on him while pregnant, trying not to let on how frightened he was of something going amiss._ **_Worse perhaps was that there might be something wrong with him already..._ **

 

_“I won’t be alone,” Will said, moving to take his hands. “Mathew and half a dozen others will be accompanying me if I so much as step outside, as you know very well. Not that you’ve let me be alone in my body for a long time anyway,” he added teasingly, moving their hands to his stomach._

 

_Hannibal smiled, softly running his hands down to Will’s waist to tug the omega closer._

 

_Even if it annoyed him to hear yet another mention of the young alpha Will seemed so fond of but it was difficult though to be jealous with the warm weight of the omega cradled in his lap. Will was petite and the growth of the baby had taken a toll on his already weakened health. Even so, underneath dark lines under his eyes and pinched look to his cheeks the omega glowed with excitement as he always had._

 

**_If he was gentle, he could still safely play with his mate. There was no harm in that and the little omega certainly seemed willing enough…_ **

 

_“How long will you be gone this time?”_

 

_“I will leave early the day after tomorrowand it should be three days, and a week at most with traveling but I would much rather that you accompany me to the treaty.I know the children could spare you that long.”_

 

_Although open war had not come close to his lands in some years now there remained treaties and agreements that required travelling to neighbouring territoriesand cooperation with fellow lords. In recent months there had been threats mounting from the south and while not directly threatened he was obligated to attend though had it not been for another connection to a neighbour who had issued the summons (his late mother’s nephew) he would have ignored gladly rather than leave Will at such a time._

 

_“Hannibal,” Will began but allowed the alpha to tilt his head back, gasping as Hannibal nuzzled the hollow of his threat and nipped at the healed over bonding scar._

 

_A knock on the door sounded loudly and Hannibal cursed as the omega hurriedly crawled out of his lap and back under the covers. Moments later the door admitted to reveal two women, a maid carrying a breakfast tray and an another significantly younger moved to start the fire._

 

_Hannibal cursed under his breath and threw himself back to the bed, ignoring the annoyed glance Will threw him._

 

_“Good morning, my lord,” the woman said, a matronly smile in her_ _young pretty face as she made to help Will up. “I thought you might prefer a tray again today.”_

 

_“Thank you Beverly,” Will said but determinedly waved off the hand as he hardly needed help to sit up in bed. All the same there had been a great deal of coddling as his pregnancy developed and the beta had for some years been more of a friend and companion than a servant to him. “I’d hate to waste another meal but I still can’t seem to keep much down.”_

 

_“Nonsense, that sensitively to certain smells shouldn’t last much longer but in the meantime the bestfor you and the little one is to rest as much as possible.”_

 

_“You may leave us now,” Hannibal said curtly. The familiarity his omega showed with servants was not appropriate and it annoyed him that Will persisted. His own manservant knew not to conduct so informally and awaited on him not the other way around._

 

_The younger girl visibly flinched and bumped into the table she’d just began to clean, hastily righting the pot of tea. Head ducked and blushing she hurried towards the door, hands buried in her bunched apron._

 

_“Thank you Abigail,” Will said, throwing the alpha a glare as the girl scurried past Beverly who,smiling again as she rolled her eyes fondly after the younger servant, shut the door behind them._

 

_“That was rude Hannibal,” Will said disapprovingly. Hannibal leaned over, kissing him and sliding his hand up Will’s leg to squeeze his knee under his night shirt._

 

_“Not as rude as barging into a private room uninvited.”_

 

_Will chuckled as he pulled away. With some difficulty he pulled himself up, sliding his legs around and rising from the bed only to sink back with a wince. Hannibal reached out to steady him but the omega pushed his hand back._

 

_“I’m fine, just tired,” Will said sharply, but moments later he swayed dangerously and had to grab the bedpost for support. Between persistent nausea and very little appetite he had lost weight over the last four months which only made the shape of his steadily growing stomach more prominent. Letting his free hand rest over his baby he couldn’t help wondering if maybe they had mistaken the timing. At a little less than seven months he should not have been showing quite so much but perhaps, he thought with a tired smile, it could once agin be twins he was carrying._

 

_The alpha’s brow creased as he watched Will, how each movement seemed to pain him._

 

_A part of him wanted to order Will to stay abed and avoid exerting himself but distressing him would have the same ill effect. He swung his legs around to the side of the bed, rising and crossing the room to the omega’s side._

 

_“Sit down.”Hannibal pressed Will back onto the bed and gathered the tray himself and carried it back himself. A bland affair of fruit, tea and toast but there hadn’t been much the omega could eat without being made sick for weeks and the strain on his body was growing worrisome. He poured a cup of tea for both of them before settling, content for the moment to watch his omega eat._

 

_Will picked at his toast but drank the tea gratefully and Hannibal wrinkled his nose at the strong smell as he lifted the cup, bitter with an odd trace of lemon, and set the cup down again._

 

_“That is very pungent. I hope it tastes a little less vile.”_

 

_“It helps with the stomach pain and I can’t really taste much now.”_

 

_Hannibal was worried although he was careful not to show it on his face. Between vivid nightmares, weariness, fatigue from being barely able to eat and sleep as pregnancy seemed to drain from Will and(he suspected but could not be sure) mild hallucinations the omega was not well._

 

_Will had lost two children in less than three years and the suddenness of the second miscarriage had shaken him but only so much could be explained by grief and stress._

 

_“Perhaps I should not go,” Hannibal said softly, cupping the omega’s cheek to tilt his head up. He pushed a wayward curl back behind his ear. “Or perhaps I shall insist on taking you with me. I will not have you riding but the carriage will not add more than a day-“_

 

_“No Hannibal, I can’t and you must,” Will interrupted. He’d stopped all attempts at eating as a headache teased behind his eyes. “I don’t think it would reflect well on you among your peers.”_

 

_Hannibal frowned, not missing the trace of bitter sadness under Will’s calm words and pulled his mate closer to wrap in his arms. “For what reason?” He asked, holding firm when Will made to pull away._

_Favoured by some as rarities to be treasured but unnatural by as many, male omegas remained an object of both disgust and fascination._

 

_“You are my mate, not a passive object and I will count on you to help my son prepare one day to succeed me.” He laid a kiss forehead before angling down to catch his full lips._

 

_Will sighed softly as he leaned in as much as he could, hands twining through his husband’s hair. It had been months since they had been intimate, so afraid of jeopardising the pregnancy. Even though his head still hurt he craved more of that touch so much._

 

_Hannibal growled as he broke away from his mate’s mouth to nuzzle his throat. The sweet scent of arousal and slick was delicious. He could feel his own body responding to the omega, eyes darkening with rut._

 

_“As much as I would like to continue,” he growled, slightly hoarsely. “I fear I will not be able to control myself.” He traced his mate’s full, pouty lip with his thumb as his other arm loosely held his waist. “I don’t want to hurt you or the child.”_

 

_After several months since he’d been inside his lovely mate and the scent of his omega’s readiness was dangerously close to pushing him over into rut. if it came to that he would have very little control over his actions and forced himself to calm. Looking at Will, eyes wide and soft lips parted he looked so beautiful but the softness and vulnerability now only frustrated him. He wanted to be rough, to hear the omega groan and scream- to hurt him as they mated._

 

_“I need to feel you,” Will whispered kissing him again. “I can take it.”_

 

_The alphan king let his hands slide down his mate’s body to wrap under his thighs and gently laid him down further up the bed on his back. He stroked the protruding hipbones as he guided Will’s legs apart before lifting them, forcing him to bend his knees. Will fidgeted, uncomfortable with the position but didn’t resist as Hannibal pressed between his widespread legs. The alpha was pleased to see how wet his little omega already was and ran his finger over the dripping hole a few times before pushing inside him._

 

_Will gasped, head falling back and eyes closing. A perfect picture of submission. Hannibal grinned and leaned down to kiss the omega’s belly as at the same time added a second finger, pushing deeper inside his mate to find the spot he knew would make him scream._

 

_He continued to tease out little noises of pleasure for a few minutes, stretching him in preparation for knotting and letting himself reach full hardness. When he finally pulled his fingers free and brought both to his mouth he paused at the change in taste not notable in Will’s scent. There was an acidic, citrus note he’d come to recognise as fear but more worryingly was a metallic taste. Like blood dried in the sun_

 

_Before he could say anything however a slender hand felt it’s way up his chest and sank into his hair, yanking the alpha’s head level with surprising strength._

 

_“I swear to God, if you don’t get on with it I will smother you and go find an alpha that can do it right,” Will hissed. He kissed the older man again before he let go and flopped back against the mattress, already tired by effort expended._

 

_“You don’t believe in God, my love,” Hannibal purred but took hold of his cock and guided himself between Will’s legs, pressing lightly against Will’s opening without penetrating him as much as he needed._

 

_The outburst had been unexpected, he had rarely heard the younger man be vulgar before but didn’t cause concern. If he could see his mate safely through the next few months to delivery than he would be his old self again completely._

 

_He teased his omega for a few moments, letting slick drip down onto his erection before throwing one of Will’s legs over his shoulder, pushing his hips forward and breaching the omega. Hannibal didn’t move for a moment both to let Will adjust a little and because of just how overwhelmingly good it felt. The pace he set was quickly turned hard as Will clenched around him with a soft murmur of pleasure._

 

_The position was not the best with Will’s heavy belly pressing between them but there was no way hewould be stopping to adjust him now. He nuzzled along the line of his mate’s throat down to his slightly swollen chest, teasing a rosy bud between his lips to draw another cry from the omega_ **_Always so responsive and only more so when he was carrying_ **

 

_“Hannibal,” Will murmured. A slim hand reached for him as Will shifted. “I don’t…”_

 

_The alpha gripped Will tighter, pining him in place to stop him squirming. His knot had already begun to grow after only a few minutes and all too soon he spilled into his omega with a low grunt, the knot at the base of his cock sealing it all inside._

 

_“My sweet omega,” he sighed out, turning his gaze to the omega’s face. “Will?”_

 

_Will’s eyes were now lidded, his face slack and hanging motionlessly in the alpha’s hold. A heartbeat later his body began to convulse and Hannibal inhaled sharply._

 

_“Can you hear me? Will?” He lowered Will’s legs to the bed and tilted his head to the side, mindful of pressing on the omega’s abdomen while they were still tied together. The fit did not last long but Hannibal felt little relief when the omega slowly opened his eyes, pushing back on his elbows to try and sit up._

 

_“Will, look at me. Can you hear me?” The omega looked up at him and Hannibal shuddered at the glassy blankness on his face. “What is your daughter’s name? Can you tell me what day it is today?”_

 

_Will’s head bobbed like he was fighting sleep before alertness slowly returned to his eyes, staring at the alpha for a long moment before his face drained of colour and frantically pushed against his chest._

 

_“Will, what’s the matter?”_

 

_“Get away from me!” Will snarled, clawing at the alpha’s arms and trying to reach his face. The weight of his belly kept him from sitting up and with Hannibal’s knot still inside him he could not throw him off._

 

_“Will, I can’t,” Hannibal said grabbing the omega’s wrists and holding them above his head. Even in his weakened state Will put up a fight, kicking and biting when he couldn’t free his hands.“Calm down-”_

 

_The omega continued to struggle and finally, feeling frustrated and more than a little disgusted at what he had to do, Hannibal transferred his grip on Will’s wrists to one hand, caught hold of the omega’s curls to yank his head forward to bare his nape and dug his fingers into the pressure point before Will could register the grip leaving his hair. The effect was immediate; Will’s struggles ceasing and only whimpered as his arms were laid down harmlessly though his body was still tense with panic even as he couldn’t move. Hannibal groaned as the movements milked another orgasm from him._

 

_“How are you here? I...I killed you.” Tears leaked down Will’s pale face as he tried in vain to pull away. “Please, not again.”_

 

_“Will…”Hannibal murmured. He had no idea what was the matter and as he reached to cradle Will’s face the omega whimpered and weakly turned his head away. At a loss he stroked over other gentling points to try and clam him, forcibly if necessary._

 

_As soon as his knot began to deflate he pulled free from the omega’s still clenching hole and released his grip on Will’s neck._

 

_“Hannibal?” The voice was timid but when he looked at Will he saw awareness once more. Red marks glowed faintly on his pale neck. The omega’s lips trembled and looked as if he was trying to say more but instead clapped a hand over his mouth and managed to reach the edge of the bed before throwing up the contents of his stomach, however little there was._

__

_With a sigh Hannibal pulled on his sleep pants and reached for the bell beside the bed to summon a servant before rising and leaving the room._

 

…………….

 

 

Will retreated into the cottage after Hannibal had stalked back towards the main house. His heart was beating hard and it had been hard not too accept the entreaties his alpha had clumsily tried to offer even as he was the cause of all that pain. He sank to the floor, head resting against his bed.

 

The gap had grown between them slowly as Will was consumed by grief and Hannibal only wanted to forget, able to push past or maybe he really did not care. Then in the distance disgust had takenroot and so much anger that he hadn’t seen from the alpha even when they had first met and Will was no more than a vaguely interesting toy to the king. _You still are no more than an amusement to him_

 

Since he could remember people had been unnerved by his overactive imagination and the insight he showed into others, made even more unsettlingly for being contained in the unnatural body of a male omega. It had taken him a long time to understand the man he was mated to but now, he could not be sure. The barely controlled rage and disgust had finally peaked and for the first time in close to ten years he had been afraid of his mate.

 

_An unnatural contraction and so much pain as the life was expelled form his body a second time…_

 

_A tiny blue hand, twisted as it peaked from the blankets…_

 

_A brutal grip around his wrists and utter terror as groping hands pressed down on his neck…_

 

Will pushed himself to his feet, breaking from his mind. None of that mattered now. Hannibal had taken what he wanted from him, all he had to give. Then he had sent the children away. Had banned Will from any useful purpose at court and began surrounding himself with women, publicly seeking mistresses and a new wife to replace him.

 

Will crossed to the small sink, slashing cold water on his face and washing away traces of tears as best he could.He had sourced out adjustments to be made in the main house what felt like a long time ago, running water among them, and this had even been extended to his little house in the garden. A luxury he had never had as a child. The cottage was too small to be used as accommodation for guests but much finer and larger than the house he had grown up in. 

 

Dwelling on the past had never helped him and far too many doors in his mind opened onto scenes of pain and humiliation.Closing his eyes he tried to ground himself, bring up a memory of his children. The sweet, pure smell of their skin when he had first held them…

 

Had it not been for them he would have already left. It wouldn’t be difficult to simply slip away and for all his talk of reconciliation he doubted Hannibal would try to bring him back. What good could he even do for his children now when the alpha had shown how powerless he really was but Will knew he would not run away until he knew where to find them.

 

Someone knocked lightly and the door opens to reveal Beverly. 

 

“Someone here to see you,”she said. The corners of her mouth twitched up in an unhappy smile. “Should I make excuses?”

 

“My dear if you were to do that I would suggest lowering your voice otherwise the illusion may be hard to maintain,” came another voice, cheery and clearly attempting to mimic seriousness.

 

“It’s alright Beverly, let the scoundrel come in,” Will said.

 

The door was opened all the way to reveal Lord Anthony Dimmond, a crooked smile completing the roughish look his prematurely salt and pepper hair gave him as the alpha swept into a bow.

 

“What are you playing at Anthony?” Will asked accepting the offered hand to pull him to his feet.

 

“I wondered if you would come for a walk with me. There is something I would like to discuss with you.”

 

Through the first eight years he had spent in the dangerous and often short-lived position spouse and consort he had been more or less alone with no allies and no other companions until Ausra had been born and not finding a real friend in Beverly until three years later after the quirky handmaiden had been assigned to him after the formal change of his station. He had met his mate’s younger half brother not long after thataround the time Hannibal had begun to invite his opinion on matters of state and while he could not claim friendship he could admit to quite liking the man simply as Anthony was a hard person to dislike.

 

“That would be nice.” 

 

“Just a moment. Do you have anything less flamboyant to wear?

 

Will raised an eyebrow at Anthony’s brightly coloured coat and the almost garish patterned vest he wore over his shirt and trousers.

 

“Humour me Will, it might be best if not much attention is drawn to you.”

 

“Are you going to stay mysterious?” Will asked. “Would you mind?”

 

Sighing dramatically Anthony retreated from the doorway so Beverly could pass him and shut the door.Beverly selected from his small wardrobe a pair of dark trousers, white blouse, long dark boots and an understated light blue coat, laying the pieces before moving to help him.

 

“You should be more careful of that one,” Beverly said softly, a frown twisting her remarkable but lovely face.

 

“He means no harm,” Will protested. The beta snorted.

 

“Will,” she said. She only addressed him as such when she was afraid her point would otherwise not be heard. “Its past time you accepted that every little thing you do has the potential to be tested and used against you. Appearing friendly with your mate’s brother is one thing but meeting him alone. And hiding yourself away here like mistake or a bad kept secret is only going to make it easier for him if he does decide to renounce your bond, bastardise your children and take on one of the pretty young things that have started appearing at court.”

 

“Do you think I haven’t thought about what he might do to my children if I displease him again?” Will said harshly, regretting it almost at once. “I’m sorry Beverly. Please leave me, I can finish this.”

 

The woman nodded, always so patient and left him alone. Will breathed out a sigh as he finished removing the gown and stockings. Fingers brushed one of his more prominent scars, a gash up the front of his thigh, as he pulled on the trousers. Most of the marks on his body were old, before he had met Hannibal.

 

He had been sixteen when his father sold him to one of the only wealthy alphas in their small town, a man who already had an ageing mate turned bitter and four other omegan concubines. The lady of the house may once have felt pity for the young, pretty things her mate entertained himself with but lonely years and inability to produce a child (and the punishments that brought) had soured her.

 

Will had only lived in that house a year before opportunity for escape presented itself and spent another year moving from town to town, city to city at any odd trade he could learn before it could be discovered that he was an omega. Until he reached a city known for surprisingly high living conditions compared to neighbouring counties, lower than expected number of thieves and the unfortunate nature of the ruling lord.

 

Now fifteen years later with aspects of his past best left forgotten coming to haunt him again and again wondering the likelihood that his days were numbered. He dressed quickly and left the bedroom.

 

“A vision as always.” Anthony extended his hand with a flourish.

 

Will laughed softly, surprised at himself but followed the alpha out into the grounds, two guards automatically falling into step a respectable distance behind them. As they walked Anthony spoke about his recent travels and fascinating people he had encountered and Will listened but wondered what point Anthony was working towards and when would it appear as despite the manner he conducted himself in the alpha was no fool. 

 

In the distance behind them lay the great stone manor, more a large and beautiful house than a true castle despite the scattered turrets and pillars, rising out of miles of private land and the sprawling city below. Still standing with no need for thought of those occupying the beautiful halls.

 

“My dear brother is falling apart without you,” the alpha said suddenly, looking to gauge what effect his words caused. Will sighed.

 

“I did not choose this. Anthony, there’s nothing more to discuss. I thought I could accept Hannibal as the man he was when I…” _started to love him_ , Will finished silently. “I stopped seeing him as the monster who murdered hundreds of innocent people.” _And countless others less publicly_ “That was…beyond foolish.”

 

“No, hiding away like a shameful mistake is foolish though. Look, this life is made of lies, betrayal and keeping good faith with one another because you cannot afford not to. My mother was a handmaiden to my father’s wife, and unmarried mind. I’m a very comfortable lovechild with property of my own because the old queen was fond of my mother because she would have had to have the patience of a saint to tolerate all of it which she certainly was not.” Anthony paused to chuckle and for amoment Will couldn’t help the tread of disgust at such careless candidacy.

 

“The point is, don’t make it easier for him to discard you for _their_ sake if nothing else.” They had stopped at the training yard used by the children and youths of court nobles but remained further enough back that their presence was not noted. Following Anthony’s gaze to the centre of the yard his breath caught in his throat.

 

The slim figure of a girl, tall for her fourteen years, movements so graceful as if acting out steps of a dance as she feinted and parried. The traces of sliver in her hair flashed as the long braid whipped from side to side so starlight carried with every step, a cooler and gentler light than the dawn she had been named for.

 

When he had retreated to the cottage two months earlier there had been all manner of threats and entreaties had been made to return to his duties and the alpha’s bed but Will refused and the king had been oddly reluctant to simply march down and drag him back. In punishment Hannibal had sent Ausra and Aaron away, keeping only Aidan, the elder of the two boys on the estate and close to his side, away from his mother. 

 

“She’s been back since yesterday but I was forbidden from telling you,” Anthony said.

 

As if feeling his eyes upon her she turned, her pretty face having lost all trace of childish roundness breaking into a smile. With shaking hands he raised a finger to his lips as he smiled back and the girl nodded she’d understood and snapped back to sparring in time to block a blow that would have blackened her eye. Tears forming in his eyes he looked around hoping to see the twins practicing too. 

 

“I’m speaking because I care what happens to you, Will,” Anthony said. “Look at her. It won’t be long before that pretty little one is old enough to be married off. This tantrum’s gone on long enough.”

 

Will didn’t answer but looked down in surprise when the alpha’s hand closed around his arm hard.

 

“Let go Anthony.”

 

“You should listen to me. Rumours can be dangerous and some people are already saying you may be cursed. ” Anthony dug his nails into the omega’s arm as he tried to pull away. “Make peace with your alpha however you need to and pray that the next thing that takes root in you is human.”

 

Will recoiled, startled and pained.

 

_So weak from blood loss and fighting unconsciousness after almost a day in labour he barely heard the whispers passing between the doctor and midwife, attuned only to some sign, any sound from the bundle in the doctor’s arms that the child was alright._ **_Why wasn’t it crying? Why did no one say anything?_ **

 

_Someone holding his hand, Beverly was speaking softy though she sounded shaken._

 

_“There must be an explanation.” The doctor gestured to on the midwife’s helpers to take the baby. The tense quiet shattered as the birthing attendant screamed, pulling her arms back and letting the little body fall to the floor._

 

“This kind of cruelty is something I would have thought was beneath you,” Will breathed, fighting to keep his voice from catching. “Do not insert yourself again in things you know nothing about.”

 

“What excellent timing,” Anthony said cheerfully, undeterred by or simply ignoring Will. “You have another chance now.” 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> Back at last and thank you to anyone still invested in this story :) 
> 
>  
> 
> For those who do not know much of this story is based on my favourite Arabian Night - The Brave Sister - but there are some references to others in this if you squint :)

Fuming and barely aware of his soundings Hannibal continued his walk through the grounds, paying no mind to his surroundings as his thoughts were still occupied almost entirely on his mate.

 

Through most of his life Hannibal had been alone. With few companions as a youth, already deemed intelligent for his age and beginning already to feel the strain of the exceptions and responsibilities that would one day be his the young alpha had used unoccupied hours to better himself through the multitude of past knowledge contained in castle library. Science of the body had fascinated him particularly and though not an occupation deemed appropriate for his station had been permitted to study for several years before the old man demanded him home to be married.

 

So many memories were soured by that omega and his own greedy, selfish father. It sickened him that the vapid creature who had very near ruined him was clearer in his memory than his parents even if only his mother had truely been loved.

 

His feet had gradually carried him back towards the manor but slowed his pace as he drew to the edge of the sparring yard. As usual there was a small scatteringof the other nobles’ children practising but most attention was drawn to one pair.

 

Hannibal was a proud man and for a long time he had viewed the eventual idea of children as more an obligation of his position than anything else. For a man with a legacy to protect this was not optional, the embodiment of their finest traits in a new body and mind, to leave the accomplishments and morals of their life to and ensure that their family name endured- as it should- long after the original bearer was dead and buried.

 

He had not expected to love his children as much as he had. Perhaps it was aided by the fact that the children Will had given him were not only beautiful but naturally intelligent needing only the correct guidance.

 

Watching the alpha girl reminded him of a hero featured in a treasured myth who brought down mountains of men and even lesser gods with perfect technique based on agility and grace that exceeded any other human of the age. Talent had not come so easily to Ausra but she had worked hard without complaint and he could not help but be impressed and wonder if there would come a time that she would get the chance to follow her brothers into a real battle.

 

Catching a trace of another familiar scent he studied the gathered crowd and without difficulty picked out his mate. He frowned at the way his wastrel brother Antony stood so close to Will and leaned down to whisper in his mate’s ear. A part of his mind would always be attuned to his mate and if they were apart quietly fixed on signs of where he could be. Seeing such familiarity between his omega and another alpha was enough to vex him further and was about to walk over to them when a thud drew his eyes back to his daughter and her fight. 

 

Face red and angry, Ausra’s opponent had abandoned his training sword to tackle the girl, his height and weight apparently the only advantage to work with. Hannibal stepped forward even as the master of arms called foul play but the girl had already regained her feet, agile and lighter than the older boy, grinning as a well placed blow to the leg won her the round.

 

“A dirty move, my lady,” Dollarhyde said, his deep almost sonorous voice slightly amused but still enough to chastise. Despite the slow manner he spoke in and impressive height leading some to view him as a dumb brute, the beta had always had his confidence.

 

“But wise, if your opponent does not fight fair,” she said but did not argue further. Flipping the sword around so she held the blunted blade she extended it to the fallen boy, offering a hand. For a moment the boy looked like he was considering spitting at her but remembered himself in time. _Death, unavoidable for such a slight but it would not be much of a loss. Insult aside a boy of at least fifteen should have progressed further at arms and likely would not improve now._

 

He was used enough to the bleating sheep of his courtiers responding to him that he barley noticed how the path cleared for him to make his way to his mate and daughter.

 

“Quite an improvement,” he said.

 

Will, Ausra and Anthony all looked up and the latter two had the sense to bow their heads in the correct formal greeting for family members. Seeing his firstborn and his mate side by side served to highlight the resemblance between them.

 

“Perhaps tonight we may dine together,” the girl went on, “Since our family has apart for such a long time.” 

 

All three of his children had inherited Will’s lovely blue eyes but Ausra was almost entirely Will in more ways than one. There had been times that the words from his daughter’s mouth eerily echoed his mate but while Will observed and sometimes saw more than he wished Ausra…he could not quite understand.

 

“We shall see, my dear,” Hannibal said quickly before Will could. “Leave us now. And Ausra, you fought very well today.”

 

“Thank you, my lord.” She inclined her head respectfully but the twist of her mouth as she turned and walked back to the others was positively mischievous.It would not be long before he would be required to arrange a match for her. Ausra would make a challenging bride for many but those would be the ones not worthy of her.

 

Anthony leaned down closer to Will though his eyes remained on the older alpha in case he should look back around. “Do not let your pride blind you,” Anthony whispered, the soft words blocked by Will’s hair. “You are not safe here anymore.”

He straightened up as Hannibal looked back to his mate and his half-brother.Will looked anything but happy. All things considered he understood Will’s continued discomfort around him but sharing his time with Anthony while denying his mate, that was another matter and he fought the impulse to pull the omega away from him. He had once prided himself his reserve and ability to run multiple trains of thought seamlessly at once but now barely managed distance his mind from his mate every moment he was not beside him. 

 

“There are more things I wished to discuss with you,” Hannibal began.

 

“That sounds rather tedious,” Anthony said loudly, cutting him off and ignoring the other’s glare. “If you will excuse me.” He inclined his head just enough to be considered respectful before taking his leave as well.

 

Will stared after him a moment, far too much on his mind. Anthony’s words, whether they came from a place of caring or not, were hardly new warnings. He had tested the alpha’s temper time and again and Hannibal was already a man known to be fickle.

 

His daughter was safe and well for the moment though he knew nothing about his other children and what did scare him was the possibility that the animosity grown between himself and his mate could be turned to them. A hand brushed over his cheek, pushing back the unruly curls from his face, and Will flinched before he could help himself. For a moment hurt seems to shown on the alpha’s face before he tucked it back behind his composed mask, hands falling to his sides.

 

“It has been a while since you rode I’m sure,” Hannibal said. “You will accompany me? Please.”

 

Will scoffed. Hannibal knew he had not been permitted to leave the clearing around his cottage for months. He had no desire to spend that long a time alone with the alpha but there were too many eyes on them now to avoid creating more of a scene.

 

“Very well, my lord.”

 

Despite his reluctance at going anywhere alone with the alpha, being in the saddle was always pleasant. Will refused the arm offered though the alpha kept pace with him easily.

 

_You are cruel, without any valid reason and beyond measure. Do as you please, my lord, as you have always but do not insult me further with your so called regret_

 

The words Will had uttered barely two hours earlier hung heavy on his mind and held his tongue.As their horses were saddled Will leaned against his horse, letting the warmth and feel of the gelding give some comfort.

 

Hannibal looked back at the guards who had silently followed them from the gardens.

 

“No guards. My mate and I will go unaccompanied today,” he said watching the omega’s face for a reaction but the omega’s expression did not change.

 

“You are perfectly safe with me,” Hannibal said firmly.

 

 

 

 

The grounds extended miles before reaching the main road to the city and the plains beyond. Hannibal glanced at Will riding beside him but the omega still continued to ignore him. 

 

He had hurt Will during the last heat they had shared in more ways than one. Although some of his actions were blurred by his responding rut the words he had snarled still haunted him. It made sense that he would need to earn his trust again. He still believed that Will could be made to see reason if the alpha could only make him listen.Perhaps taking him to one of their other properties for a while, he considered. Minimal staff and more rustic environment would probably do the omega some good besides. 

 

“It has been a while since you wore trousers,” Hannibal said, noting the change from the finer clothes and debating if he should ask.He decided not. Even bland clothing fitted well to his slim frame and if not for the sweet scent he could almost be mistaken for a beta. Still he couldn’t deny his approval of the pleasant way the material framed Will’s legs and waist.

 

“As you and I rarely see one another, how and why would you be concerned about my clothing.”

 

“It reminds me of the boy who tried to murder me on our wedding night,”Hannibal remarked, pleased that that did provoke a recitation from his stubborn omega even if it was only a lip curled into a smirk that strangely did not detract any fairness form his face. He smiled himself as remembered the tiny blade and the inexperienced attempt, how the omega had known just how to capture his interest and held it since. He had suffered in the months without access to his mate though not as badly as Will would have. Irritability, difficultly sleeping and headaches. Over enough time the bond would fade and Will could be claimed anew.

 

“I was not aware you rode when it wasn’t required,” Will said after a long pause.

 

“You are right that I do not engage in hunting sports. The method of gathering food or killing a harmless creature is impractical in the first and cruel in both.”

 

Will laughed humourlessly and Hannibal struggled against the urge to reach out and shake him. Th omega’s insolence annoyed him and a part of him almost longed to enforce discipline.

 

“I have been thinking about Aaron’s prospects,” he said changing the subject.

 

“Why bother asking me. I am sure you have already decided.” The omega’s sullen attitude showed no signs of letting up and Hannibal sighed, reminding himself to show more patience.

 

“Aidan and Ausra’s futures are already planned and Aaron should be given the opportunity to study and gain a profession he is proud of. Perhaps medicine, a noble profession I wish I had been able to pursue further,” Hannibal paused. “If he is forced to stay in his brother’s shadow for the rest of his life.”

 

Will weighed the words as they continued down the dusty path. His eldest son would inherit his father’s seat baring any unforeseen change and there would always be ways for the younger, more meticulous twin to support his brother while having his own life. It was their daughter who looked forward to a life- marriage and social niceties that would bore her- that would ultimately make her unhappy. 

 

“I believe he would be happy to do so,” Will murmured.

 

“I would like to make you happy too.”

 

Will reigned in his mount, stopping in his tracks before Hannibal realised and drew back.

 

“You care for your children,” Will said softly, waiting for the alpha to nod automatically.

 

“Of course, as I care for and adore you. Why do you-”

 

“Hannibal,” Will interrupted looking up to meet his eyes again, icy and unforgiving. “And would you swear not to deny them what their position entails them? Even if you take another to your bed?”

 

“Of course I would not deny them anything,” Hannibal answered firmly, ignoring the second half of the question.

 

“Then the only thing that might…” Will cut himself off, wincing. “Let me leave.”

 

 

 

 

Hannibal was left speechless and did not notice that his spouse had risen away.

 

If he were to Will aside quietly the omega would have no shortage of interested suitors despite the recent slander on his fertility and virtue. The thought of another alpha touching his mate, _kissing him, spilling their seed inside him_ was enough to make him growl. Again he felt the desire to reach for Will, to press down on the nerve points in his nape that would render him docile and willing for his mate’s touch and take back the unthinkable request. Growling, he yanked on his reigns and drove his heel into his horse’s side to hurry after the retreating form of his omega. He caught up with Will, grabbing his thin arm and shaking him without thinking. Will cried out as both horses protested the treatment and the omega was almost unseated.

 

“My feelings mean so little to you? I suppose one alpha is much like another to you and you can always find another to please you?” Hannibal snarled, trying to regain ahold on his anger.

 

“You are wretch and a fool for saying that to me!” Will retorted, his voice being finally to strain.

 

“Am I William? Where would you go if I permit you then?” Hannibal dug his nails deep into his skin as the omega struggled. _Surely he did not already have a lover he planned to forsake them for_

 

“That does not matter.”

 

“And our lives together? Does that mean nothing?”   


“You have already taken away my children,” Will snarled. “And even if it would break my heart to do so, I wouldn’t ask them to break from you and live a life without security even if that meant I would lose them.” His beautiful blue eyes shone with tears now as he dragged himself free from the alpha. “ _You_ seem determined to make a laughingstock of me and for some reason persist in this foolish act of wanting me back. It sickens me.”

 

“Because I will not have rumours persist because of your pride and make me appear weak. A woman arrived this morning at out doorstep because other kingdoms believe I would welcome that.” He breathed deeply. “You will not leave and come morning I expect you to have returned to your rooms and be ready to ease back into your duties as my spouse. Whether you go quietly or have to be carried is no matter to me.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback is appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think below :)


End file.
